Stone of Clavicus Vile (Earth-4552)
The Stone of Clavicus Vile is an alphabetic translation template written by Carecalmo under the influence of the Masque of Clavicus Vile, whose master is a dædric prince who then deprived the author of the magical item after getting knowledge of the events. History In the year 3E 425, the Altmer and notable historian for his research on the Dwemer, Carecalmo, discovered Dwemer ruins he later called Ashalmimilkala, and where he discovered the journal and the body of a Khajiit named Wadarkhu, who supposedly stole an artifact and had to run from Gnaar Mok to those ruins, where his wounds and the lack of supplies became the forecoming of, his very own end. Writing The stolen artifact, he found only after a few days of exploring, when he came back on his trace, he saw a horn, which start was a belonging buried in coarse, tainted dirt. The owner of this object would soon manifest, for what Carecalmo was holding in his hands was nothing other than the Masque of Clavicus Vile, the dædric prince of Trickery, who saw the Elf as nothing but a weak, and greedy mortal who would present himself as a complete slave to his will. With this thought, he did a mistake by cancelling the curse of this masque which was to disappear when its bearer needs it the most. The reason behind that was so that Carecalmo could build a shrine dedicated to Clavicus on top of the subterranean ruins he was supposed to work on, out of the granodiorite and quartz composing the most valuable veins. Using this knowledge, Carecalmo finished the shrine to inscribe drawings and texts along the walls to the glory of Clavicus Vile, which he considered a zealous act that proved the infinite allegiance of Carecalmo to him. After multiple poems and engravings finalizing the building, the final masterpiece was the inscribing of the Dædric alphabet, which Clavicus Vile considered an honor, at first, but then he saw the most disrespectful thing to his ego and vanity. Carecalmo had translated the alphabet into the Dwemer, and Falmer alphabet, in the stone for everyone in the world to see, and learn a knowledge that was supposed to stay unknown forever. Clavicus Vile was tricked. Recovering Clavicus Vile had reconstitued the curse of his masque, but it wouldn't work, for Carecalmo didn't really need anymore knowledge, for he had all that he needed from it. The only way for the prince to stop Carecalmo in his share of forbidden knowledge, was to instruct a new servant, with a new artifact. Thus, out of leather and steel, the dædroth created the Visage of Clavicus Vile, a new masque who calls for the bestiality and viciousness of its wearer, as the leather it was bound in belonged to Urjorad, a Khajiit who had died after following Carecalmo to Ashalmimilkala to stop him and send him to the Imperial Guard, for the worshipping of a dædric prince and most importantly, the murder of part of his cult. All of his despise and hate for the Altmer that he shared with Clavicus was input into this masque, but it came with a terrible outcome. Its bearer would have it bound to the face for all eternity. Easily enough, he chose his victim, the Altmer and Imperial Knight Meryaran, who had previously tracked Wadarkhu to make him pay for his crimes, and had finally found "his residence," for now, after all, it was a huge shrine dedicated to Clavicus Vile, but what he would discover would be even worse. He had saw his body, alongside the body of Urjorad, but knowing the connection between the two, Meryaran knew they wouldn't kill each other. Someone else was responsible to him, and this person was Carecalmo, who had the journal of both Khajiit in his possession. Meryaran's only choice was to succumb to Clavicus Vile's will. After a long fight, the shrine was destructed, both were dead, and the wind blew the sand over their corpses and belongings, as the Stone of Clavicus Vile was drifting away on the sea, and slowly, finally, lost for ever. Discovering Engulfing Destructing Characteristics The Stone of Clavicus Vile is a small portion of the granodiorite and quartz that used to be the marvelous wall art of the shrine Ashalmimilkala, washed in beeswax and engraved with a bloodied chisel, retraced in chalk by Calcelmo in 4E 176 in Markarth, during the Forsworn Uprising. It is two meters high by four meters and fifty-seven centimeters in size, and weighs around two tons. Each character on it is approximately 28 centimeters big. It is believed to be unbreakable, but it is possible as proved by Aragorn the Second who punctured it through the center of the letter Oht, creating a breach in Mundus for Clavicus Vile himself to go through. Trivia Category:Earth-4552 Category:Items Category:Items of Earth-4552 Category:Dædric Artifacts of Earth-4552 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Items by FrenchTouch Category:Created by FrenchTouch